Em Slang
Em Slang, Emish, or The Em Dialect is Em’s unofficial language. It is an altered and simplified form of English, which replaces the names of TV shows with Nicknames or Acronyms (Example: Calling Teen Titans Go!, Titig), Changes the Spelling of Words (Example: Peepol), and includes made-up terms that came from TV Shows or were made up by Em (Example: Lumptious, which came from an Episode of Sam and Cat). List of Em Slang Terms *Mayonnaise - White People, typically Americans *Trumpy - a Nickname for Donald Trump *Peepol - People *Party Pissa - A Pizza they sell at a certain Greco Pizza joint in Moncton *Kiddies - Young Children *Doggie - Dog *Lul - A filler word used when an Em can’t decide what to say *La-Di-Da-Di-Da - Stupidity, like the lyrics that the term came from *Who lives in a Pineapple under the Sea? - A question used in a similar way to Do bears S**t in the Woods? *Shizz - S**t or Poopy *Happy - The man/happy meal box that killed Ronald McDonald *Baldo - David Cross *Simon - Thee who is Second to Em in “the Awesomeness” *Thai Lungs - The Lungs of a person from Thailand *Sands**t - The Worst Theme Park in Canada *Hellmo - The most annoying Sesame Street Character, also known as Elmo the furry Gay or Pansexual Monster *Public Hair - The Hair that is visible to people that walk by you (such as your Headhair or even your Chest Hair) *Downtown Abbey - Some British Show that Adult-PBS Viewers Watch *YTV - Em’s Favorite TV Channel. Only the Finest of SpongeBob Wannabes can be Found Here (or Teletoon) such as, Scaredy Squirrel, Almost Naked Animals, and Sidekick *Asterix - A Belgian Comic Series about a Guy and his Fat Friend bashing Romans *Archer - One of the 2 Adult Swim shows that Canadians like, the other is Rick and Morty. *Terry - Thee who is Third to Em in the Awesomeness *(The Show) Scaredy Squirrel - Riverdale before Riverdale *Cs188 - The God of YouTube Poops *Nickelodeon - The Last Good Children’s Network (if you like SpongeBob and shows like it) *Chipmunk - A Singing Squirrel *Tortoise - Elderly Land Turtles that teach martial arts to Fat 30-Something Pandas * #finelikelarry - A compliment and a corny surname pun *Larry - Fourth to Em in the awesomeness *Escape (Pronouced: Es-Ca-Pay) - A fancy way to say Escape. Originally coined by YouTuber, Chaz Smith. *A Generic Kids Cartoon - A cartoon with my least favourite cliches that feels like generic kid’s entertainment that teaches predictable morals. These cliches include, Straight man getting tortured for no reason, a town/city/village full of idiots, etc. Some shows that I class as generic include, Littlest Pet Shop: A World of Our Own (which has overused plots and one-dimensional characters), The New 3 Stooges (which got rid of the slapstick and turned Moe into a wimp), and Fingerlings (which is the only example I completely dislike). *Moe - My favourite cast member on Jersey Shore. Category:Stuff about Em